Can't Get Away
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Danny's sister shows up at the lab, beaten, and three little girls in hand. Danny wants some answers
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Just some randomness, thought up during finals(BLEH!) I don't know where I'm going with this, so, be patient.

* * *

Can't Get Away

"Detective Messer, you have a visitor in the lobby," a voice sounded through the P.A. system.

"Go ahead, I'll finish this," Stella said, taking his ALS from him.

"Thanks." Danny walked out the door and down the stairs to the lobby. He looked around for a minute, not seeing anyone out of the ordinary. But then he saw her. "Rochelle?" he said out loud. She looked up from three little girls craving attention.

"Danny! How are you?" Rochelle stood up, forcing a smile. Her arms were bruised, and she didn't look healthy.

"I'm fine, you? What brings you down here?" he asked, embracing her.

"I left him, Danny. The girls and I left," she said. Danny hoped she wouldn't say that. He couldn't stand to have someone do anything to his little sister.

"Did he beat you?" he asked, knowing the answer. She nodded. "And the girls?" She shook her head. Danny was relieved to know that.

"I wouldn't let him touch them," one of the little girls skipped over.

"There's a man, Mommy," she said. Danny and Rochelle turned and saw Mac standing near by, watching.

"Mac, how are ya'?" Danny asked. "This is my sister, and her kids," he said. "This is Mac Taylor, my boss."

"Why don't you all come into my office," he said. There was some obvious drama going on.

Danny ushered Rochelle and the girls into Mac's office. "I'm sorry about this, I just didn't know where else to go," Rochelle said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Now can you tell me what's going on? I couldn't help notice the bruises on your arm," Mac said.

"Eric was a physical man. He was fine, until he got drunk. I needed to get Rebecca, Lauren and Nicole out of there," she explained.

Mac was right, there was definitely some drama happening. Just what Danny needed too. First it was Louie, and now Rochelle.

"What's this Eric's last name?" Danny asked.

"Wilson. Don't talk to him though; I don't want him getting to you. He might come looking for me again too," she pleaded.

"I'll take care of this," Danny said.

"Danny, we need to be careful how we handle this situation," Mac said. "Why don't you get back to work?"

"Yeah boss," he said.

"Could you watch the girls, they don't need to be involved in this," Rochelle asked.

"Yeah." Danny left the room, carrying the littlest one in his arms, and guiding the other two.

When he arrived back where Stella was still diligently working, he set Nicole on one of the tables.

"Danny, who are these three beauties?" she walked over. "Don't you think they're a little young for you?" she said, smiling.

"My sister's kids. She's in Mac's office right now. She left her abusive husband," he explained, lifting Rebecca and Lauren up next to Nicole.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible," Stella said.

"You wanna help me with them?" he asked, handing a fussy Lauren to Stella who knew just what to do, with maternal instinct and all.

"Yeah. I'm finished up here, and Flack's taking care of the rest. Let's take them up to the break room," she suggested.

"Okay," Danny lifted the two remaining girls off the table and took Nicole in his arms again. The made their way out the door, down the hall, and into the break room.

"What are they talking about down there?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. I sorta got kicked out when I'd 'take care of it'," he said, setting Nicole on the couch.

"I'm hungry," Lauren spoke up. "Can we eat?"

"Yeah, Huhn, Danny, what do we have in the cupboard over there?" Stella asked. She doubted they had much, other than coffee.

"Umm, we've got cheerios, that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Stella got three Styrofoam cups and filled them with the cheerios. Just then, Danny's cell phone rang.

"Messer," he answered. "We're in the break room." He hung up the phone. Momentarily, Rochelle and Mac walked in. "Stella, this is my sister, Rochelle. Rochelle, this is my colleague Stella," Danny said.

"Nice to meat you," Stella said.

"You too. I'm sorry if they were a handful," Rochelle said, apologetically again. She walked over and picked Nicole up, and rocked her a bit.

"Don't be, they're adorable," Stella said. "Do you guys have a place to stay yet?"

"No, I was going to stay with Danny, but he said he didn't have enough space," Rochelle said.

"I have room at my apartment. Plus, I've become rather attatched to these girls," Stella offered.

"That'd be really great," Rochelle said.

"If you guys want to get settled in, I think we've got it here for now," Mac offered.

"Thanks," Danny picked up Nicole again. Stella and Rochelle each took one of the other girls hands.

On the way out, they ran into Lindsay, who looked at them funny. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"My sister and her kids. We're headed over to Stella's. You're not working right now, wanna tag along?" Danny asked.

An utterly confused looking Lindsay agreed unsurely, and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Get Away: chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait between chapters, I totally forgot about this story till just recently, so here it goes, chapter 2.

* * *

When they walked into Danny's apartment, Lindsay soon realized that Danny was indeed a slob. There were clothes scattered everywhere, and the kitchen was amazingly messy.

"Nice place," Stella said sarcastically. She picked up a sock, and threw it in the unused laundry basket by the door.

"Don't judge. I know where everything is, and that's the only important thing," Danny said, following her lead and slowly picking up his clothes and throwing them into the designated area.

"Lets not clean right now. Lets get the girls settled in. They must be tired," Lindsay said. Rochelle gave a nod of agreement and picked up Nicole. Danny walked over to the other side of the apartment, and opened the bedroom door. It was a mess too, but was the best place for the girls to stay. He could sleep on the couch, between the door and the girls.

"Let me get this room cleaned up, and then you guys can rest, while I get back to work," Danny said. He started cleaning, and Lindsay went in to help.

"So, this is your younger sister?" she asked. Danny nodded. "She seems really sweet. Do you mind filling me in on why she's here though?"

"Yeah. She left an abusive husband, and didn't have anywhere else to run. She thought that this would be the best place for her three girls," he explained.

"I see. That's awful, I can't believe anyone would want to hurt the little girls. They're so sweet," she said. Danny nodded again. This was obvious pushing his limits. After his brother and everything, and Aiden dying, this was the last thing he needed to heal.

"Yeah. They are. I think we're done here," Danny had successfully shoved everything on the floor into a box in the closet.

"I'm going to make the bed first," Lindsay said, taking off the sheets, and getting new ones she had seen in the top of the closet. She and Danny unfolded the blankets and sheets, and made the bed.

Danny walked out of the room, and Lindsay straightened out one last pillow and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. enjoy, and remember: R&R!

* * *

"Okay, rooms ready," Danny said to Rochelle, who ushered her kids into the room to put them down for a nap. When she came out, she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," she said.

"No problem. I'm just sorry about the mess that you're gonna be staying in," Danny said, walking over to the coffee pot. "Want some coffee?"

"That'd be great," Rochelle said.

"Lindsay, Stella? Coffee?" he asked his coworkers who were also sitting at the table.

"Yes please," Stella said for the both of them. Danny poured four cups of coffee into mismatched mugs, and set them down on the table.

"So, when do you need to be back to work, Danny?" Rochelle asked, sipping the coffee.

"I'm not sure, if Mac needs me, he'll just call me. Rochelle, I need to know all the information on this Eric guy. Where were you guys living?" Danny asked seriously.

"We were in Queens, he's a delivery man for some pizza place, I'm not sure which. You can't go looking for him though. He's got a really bad temper," Rochelle pleaded. "I don't want you getting dragged into this more than you already have."

"Don't worry about me. If he tries to contact you, you have to let me know. You understand?" Danny obviously cared about his sister.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have an idea," Stella said, and Lindsay nodded. "We want to take Rochelle and the kids out for dinner tonight, with Flack, Sheldon, and Mac. Would you guys be up to it?"

"Yeah, I'd love to meet all the rest of Danny's friends," Rochelle answered, smiling. "We'd have to go before eight, so the girls don't get tired. I think they'll enjoy this too."

Danny reached into his pocket; his pager was going off. "Mac needs us back at the lab, the hauled in the suspect," he relayed apologetically. Stella nodded and stood up. Lindsay did the same.

"Call me if anything happens. We'll probably come pick you guys up for dinner at around 6:30, okay?" Danny instructed. Rochelle nodded, and Danny, Stella, and Lindsay walked out the door and down to the car.

Once they were back at the lab, they immediately got back to work. Danny and Stella interrogated the suspect Flack had brought in, and Lindsay asked Mac, Sheldon, and Flack about dinner. They all decided to go.

Two hours later, Danny went to pick up Rochelle, Lauren, Nicole and Rebecca from the house, and everyone else headed for the restaurant. The restaurant was a nice seafood place in Brooklyn.

Danny knocked on the door, and announced it was him, he had left his key with Rochelle with out thinking. Luckily she opened the door. She had changed clothes, and done her hair. "You look nice. But now I have to change so you don't make me look bad," Danny greeted. He walked back to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he was bombarded by giggles. He had forgotten about the girls. They were contentedly watching the TV he had on his dresser. "Hey, could I convince you ladies to go out with your mom?" he asked. Rebecca picked up Nicole, lugged her out of the room, Lauren followed them. Danny closed the door an got ready.

"Ready to go?" he asked, walking out to the living room.

"Yeah," Rochelle picked up Nicole, and grabbed Lauren's hand, who grabbed Rebecca's hand. They followed Danny out the door, and down to the car.


End file.
